Hyper Fangirl
''' '''Hyper Fangirl is a character appearing in the Nostalgia Critic played by Tamara Chambers. She first appeared in The Lorax review apparantly falling in love with the Critic and re-appeared in the Old vs. New of Spider-Man where she looked at the film alongside him as friends until the end of the review where she is prompted by Fat Grandma to stalk the Critic. She is a hipster, often blindly following recent trends, but doesn't think for herself. The Lorax Review Hyper Fangirl first appeared in The Lorax review where Analyst Rob explains to the Critic that the character Once-ler was once so popular that an online community was formed around him and shows one of the members of the community Hyper Fangirl. Critic then goes on to ask her why she is so into the Once-ler and attempts to tell her that she can't like somebody because they're "really nerdy, into retro media, wears a bunch of half-professional half-grungy clo-" but at this point the Critic looks at his outfit realises he fits the description while the Fangirl is smitten by him instantly. She then asks him what he's doing that night as he tells Rob to cut her feed or "Dump her!". Old vs. New - Spider-Man Hyper Fangirl later re-appears in the Old vs. New of Spider-Man where Critic shows Black Willy Wonka that she has been posting very vain and miserable Facebook comments ever since he declined her invite for a date. Wonka suggests either a compromise or that he caramilises her until her insides are stretchy and sweet. Confused by this, the Critic invites her to join him in the review. Critic firsts attempts to close the debate by saying that the newer films were better over "Teary Maguire" while the Fangirl disagrees because of the "two minutes of the Rhino". The two continues to discuss the pros and cons of both films until the newer films win. After the review, Hyper Fangirl reassures herself that she is just meant to be a friend until she looks into her mirror and sees her Fat Grandma (a reference to Harry and Norman Osborn from the films) and she convinces the Fangirl to continue stalking the Critic. The Fangirl then dons a black jacket and a hat to look like the Critc and smiles as Fat Grandma tells her to "start with the heart". Small Soldiers Review She appears at the very end of the Small Soldiers review after Critic has gone to bed, holding a copy of The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, providing the subject of Critic's next review. What You Never Knew About Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The review begins with the same scene from the end of Small Soldiers with a voiceover that says: "The Nostalgia Critic is missing, presumed fucking terrified; however he did leave one extra video for you this week." The show then proceeds as normal, with no mention of Hyper Fangirl. The Princess Diaries 2 The video opens with the Critic and Hyper Fangirl seemingly enjoying a romantic walk together, only for it to be revelaed that Hyper has a hitman holding the Critic at gunpoint. The Critic is reluctant to review Princess Diaries 2 with her, but quickly agrees upon seeing all of the the male targeted merchandise she has at her house. After reviewing the film with her, he admits that the experience was enjoyable and that they may actually have more in common than he thought. However, just as the two are about to share a kiss, the hitman interrupts them by revealing that she has all of the Michael Bay Transformers movies. When the Critic presses her on the subject, Hyper asks him which one of the films he wants her to enjoy, causing him to realize that she has simply been manipulating his inner manchild just like how the movie manipulates her inner woman child. He explains to her that love and having the same interests are not the same thing, and that Princess Diaries 2 gives the viewer the same old cliches and makes no attempt to challenge them, giving them nothing new and thus ensuring that they will be always satisfied with said cliches. Upon hearing this, Hyper decides that they must watch the movie again, and prepares to play it on her Playstation 3. However, in doing so, she refuses a systems update, causing her PS3 to explode and send her flying through the roof. The Critic and the hitman decide that it is time for them to expand their tastes, and do so by reading Jane Austin while watching The Expendables 3. A Christmas Story 2 After finally landing from falling from the Princess Diaries 2 review, she finds Chester A. Bum, and trades his coat for a cigarette, much to his glee. She becomes lost, wandering the street, until she finds herself in front of the Critic's studio, and she finds the Critic and delightfully waves to him, but he tries to hide himself, much to her disappointment. She continues walking on, but then ease-drops on the critic's review of A Christmas Story 2, overhearing him say that he hates it so much, he now hates both the first movie and Christmas all together, and teams back up the hitman from The Princess Diaries 2. Together, they do everything they can to make the Critic appreciate Christmas again, however, they only annoy the shit out of him, and finally, after the hitman is temporarily pulled out to take care of another mission, Critic pulls her aside and finally snaps. When she reveals what she is doing, he reveals that he loves the first Christmas Story and Christmas itself, and that it's HER he hates, and pours out every graphic detail of how much he hates her. Heartbroken, Fangirl leaves him. Feeling guilty for what he did, he asks Santa Christ to go back and take back everything he did, and takes him back before the review when he hid from her when she waved to him, and he immediately runs outside to ask her to review the movie with him, much to her delight. After the review, Critic falls asleep and wakes up to find her gone, leaving his front door open for her to ever return. Mad Max: Fury Road About halfway through the review, Hyper Fangirl is shown to be in the 'Tom Hardy mobile' with two other fangirls, getting caught up in the car chase between the Critic, Impractical Joe and the meninists. Her mission is now to 'convert' everyone into Tom Hardy fans, and along with the other two fangirls worship him as the new Jesus. However, after the chase is over, the three of them find out from the President's public message that Tom Hardy is a method actor, which turns them off of him. Hyper then asks Devil Boner "So... are you a feminist?" to which he replies "I'm whatever you want me to be." The three of them, excited, then follow Devil Boner offscreen, seeming to fancy him now. Tangled vs. Frozen As the Critic explains that he never met a person who believes that they should marry someone they have just met, an image of Hyper Fangirl appears in the corner, to which the Critic exclaims, "I said person! That's a nuisance." The Phantom of the Opera Hyper spends the whole review alternating between trying to get the lead role of the new reenacted review and once again winning over the Critic. Her actions reference the character of Carlotta from the movie. By the end of the review, she does manage to win over the Critic, who again asks if she can be friends with him, to which Hyper agrees. Then Hyper goes off on a date with Devil Boner, confusing the Critic as to why she tried to win him over again and yet she has a boyfriend, to which Hyper says, "I have a life outside of you, Critic." Old vs. New: Cinderella Hyper again joins the Critic as they go over the comparisons between the two Disney adaptations of Cinderella, the animated version and the live-action version. The two end up deciding that both versions both have their better and worst elements, ultimately calling it a tie. The two then ask Devil Boner and Benny the hitman which version they prefer, to which they say the 1998 adaptation known as Ever After, to which the Critic and Hyper agree. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Recurring